Passtime
by Animeworldgoddess
Summary: There are no summaries that do this fic justice because it's so funny. For example Vegeta and Goku playing basketball, catching heck once again from Bulma and Chichi, and being accused of being a couple. Check it out for yourselves and see what I mean rat
1. Default Chapter

A /N- Hello fellow reader I hope you enjoy this story. I have been trying to figure out whether or not I should put this out or not. But anyway this is the basic disclaimer I'm sure you all read and/or wrote I don't own any DBZ characters at all. You know who they belong to. But only lord would know what I would do if owned Trunks.( Looking w/ dreamy eyes.)  
  
Trunks- Hey um boss lady ma'am you're suppose to be telling the story. Not daydreaming about me!! (Trunks blushing) Animeworldgoddess- oh sorry I got off track. Trunks- No duh. Excuse her she's just having an episode. Of what will never happen. Her owning me. Why do I get stuck w/ the Trunks fanatic's? Animeworldgoddess- watch it buddy boy before I make a romance story pairings Trunks/Goten (laughing evilly) Trunks- alright, alright I will shut up now. Animeworldgoddess- thank you. Know own with the story!!!!!!!  
  
Passtime: Chappie #1: The universes strongest and Bball?!  
  
"You can't beat me Kakarot." "Oh yeah Vegeta is that so?" "When I'm through with you you'll be the loser I'll be the victor." "Well than Vegeta if you're done talking to yourself because I wasn't listening then number 1 you've been practicing. And number 2 let's get back to the game now." "You'll regret what you said about me Kakarot." Said Vegeta threw clutched teeth.  
  
"I'll start regretting when you beat me by as many games of basketball I've beat you in which by the way is 60 games Vegeta. So one minor win from you won't make me throw a tissy fit like how everything else does to you." "Shut-up!" Vegeta was more than angered by Goku's words.  
  
"Fine have it your way." Replied Goku. Goku checked the ball out and gave it to Vegeta then run down the court and blocked the shot Vegeta attempted to make and rebounded the ball. As he done so he ran back down his side of the court and made the final slam dunk MJ style that ended the game.  
  
"Ha, Vegeta a perfect game of 120pts. To 118 pt. Just forget ever trying to beat me. This is my 61st win for me compared to 0, zip, notta for you." "SHUT- UP KAKAROT BEFORE YOU REALLY PI$$ ME OFF!" "Oh, well then excuse me mister sore loser or better yet mister second place for everything compared to me. THAT'S IT! Then Goku found himself on the floor with a sore cheek. Gees Vegeta why ya hit me no need in being a sore loser.  
  
~ Later on in the shower room. ~  
  
"Man what a game huh?" "Leave me alone." "Oh, come on that was just my competitive side Vegeta." Goku and Vegeta were in the shower room changing out of the Bball gear into their regular clothes getting ready to grab a bite to eat then head home.  
  
Vegeta quickly got out of his black tank top that said do you got game? And his black shorts that at the rim said I'm a bad man so don't mess with me. When he toke those off in put them in his bag he toke off his black head and wristbands. Then he toke off his black pair of Bball shoes.  
  
Then Goku changed out of his navy blue tank top that read do you think you got what it takes? And then he toke of his white shorts that said give up you can't touch this. Then he toke off his navy blue Michael Jordan Bball shoes. And last he takes off his white head and wristbands.  
  
They both put them in their bags and headed straight for the showers. "Boy Vegeta that was the most intense game of Basketball we have ever played." "Nah ya think Kakarot. Thank you Mr. Obvious with your stupid third baka kind headline news of the day. Oh and while I'm at it Kakarot you better not tell anyone about us playing Basketball." "Oh come on Vegeta you say that after every game and never tell me why."  
  
"One Kakarot If I tried to explain to you why before you even had something to eat do think for 1 minute you would listen let alone understand?" "What was that you said Vegeta? Boy I'm hungry let's go get a bite. Oh yeah can you buy lunch I don't have any money Chichi says if she trusted me with money I would buy the whole world out of food and make us live out on the streets because of how bad I manage money."  
  
"Ha. I rest my case you don't listen and I'm on your mate's side with that reply with you handling money. You'd bring anyone bad luck if you handled their money." "And what that suppose to mean?" Vegeta and Goku came out of the showers and headed straight to the lockers were they had laid their clothes. And then once they got their clothes on they headed out to their normal spot where they would grab a bite to eat once they leave after playing basketball.  
  
They landed once they gotten closer to some buildings letting them know they're closer to the city. Finally they reached a small building that read WELCOME TO REX'S DINER! The two hungry sayians walked inside to find that it was another slow day in the diner. When they were thrown out of thought when a female voice came ringing out of nowhere in the diner.  
  
"Hiya Goku and Vegeta. So how was the game?" Standing now in front of them was a very attractive young girl around Trunks's age. She had long velvet hair and it was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a nice pink T-shirt and some jean shorts with her soft pink apron with her nametag that read Evoney.  
  
"Well how are you guys doing?" "We're doing just fine Evoney." Said Goku. "Well should I get you guys the usual?" "Yes, If its not too much trouble for yah Evoney." Said Vegeta sarcastically. "Well it's never a problem Vegeta. I'm always glad to be of service to you guys. So that means you all want the sweet and sour shrimp, B&Q chicken, regular chicken, roasted turkey, ribs, hamburgers, pies, mash potatoes w/ gravy, French fries, etc."  
  
"Yes that's all. Right Kaka... rot?" Goku was now drooling a river at the sound of the very delicious lunch. And the best part to him was even though this would count more as a snack than lunch to him when he gets home he would finish his appetite with some more food from Chichi. Then Goku finally snapped back to his sense's replying that it was the right meal.  
  
And as usual they would leave nothing but bones and crumbs on the table when they were done with their human like feast. "Boy you men shore do know how to pack away some food." "Well, Evoney we hate to eat and run but we gotta go." Said Goku. With that they exchanged good byes and left.  
  
While Goku and Vegeta was flying home Goku and Vegeta were arguing again. "Oh come on Vegeta tell me why?" "No Kakarot." "But how come?" "Because you never listen so shut-up." "No", said Goku childishly. 'Man I wish Kakarot would act more his age.' Said Vegeta in his mind.  
  
Then finally Vegeta gave in and told him. "Oh now I get it Vegeta. You don't want your family to know you play a human sport and I shouldn't say so no one knows you play basketball with an idiot like me. Hey! Wait a minute why are you calling me an idiot?" "Because I can." Said Vegeta. "Well that's not nice." responded Goku. Goku then made a pouting face and crossed his arms.  
Then Vegeta said, "I would dry your tears away but my home right there." Then Vegeta dived down to land on the ground to find a not so happy Bulma waiting for him. In Vegeta mind all he could think was 'oh shit.'  
  
When Vegeta got closer Bulma yelled, "And where were you mister?" "I was out women obviously." "I know that but out where?" "Why should I have to tell you? Isn't that what you tell me when I ask you the same thing?" "You know very well what today was." "Oh ya woman what day was it?" "It was my Recital dad!" Bra was know joining the fight but was ready to push her mom out of it.  
  
It was just between her and her dad. "Your what?" "I told you this morning at breakfast remember? Pan, Marron, and me had a recital today. We were going to recite as a group for the opening act at the How To Be A Young Lady program you all put us in and we were not only going to start the act but then we would do our solo acts." "Well excuse me for you telling me when I'm eating you now that's one of the times I shout my ears down and don't listen." Bra wasn't about to lose this fight. Not when she was about to look stupid in front of her mother when her mom said the same thing. Now she was more determined than ever to when this fight.  
  
~ Mean while at Goku's house. ~  
  
"Goku you promised Pan you would be there. Where were you?" "Calm down Chichi I just forgot that's all." "You forgot, you forgot I got you forgot right here!" Then every type of pan, pot, utensil, furniture was being thrown around by Chichi trying to hit Goku.  
  
"Hey Chichi can we do this after we eat?" "NO we can not. After what you did to Pan." Then finally Goku then ran out of the house and toke flight. 'Thank god she can't fly or read thoughts for that matter.' Then Chichi appeared at the door yelling. "Goku get your ass back here!"  
  
Goku was thinking that maybe it wound not be such a bad idea to hang out at Bulma's house. But little did he know that all of hell was being release over there as much at his on home.  
  
~ Meanwhile at the Beif's household. ~  
  
"And for forgetting mister you'll be sleeping on the coach tonight." "What! Are you crazy woman!" "No I'm not crazy I'm upset you forgot something that meant a lot to your daughter and for what I don't know." "Oh come on woman I thought we were going to have a special night since the brats are gone for the night." He reasoned. " Well you thought wrong when you forgot."  
  
All the sudden the doorbell rang to end World War V going on at the Beif's. Bulma answered the door seeing that she needed some fresh air. "Well, hi Goku what brings you here?" Bulma asked confused. "Oh nothing much accept I think Chichi trying to kill me. Do think it would be o.k. If I hide here for a while."  
  
"Oh is it because of the recital?" "Yeah you see I forgot and now Chichi trying to murder me with whatever she gets her hands on." All the sudden Goku and Bulma hear historical laughter coming form the kitchen. Then Vegeta surprisingly came to the front door. "So you're in the same shit I'm in huh?" Vegeta observed while still laughing. "Yep. That makes two of us I guess." Said Goku.  
  
"Well dear since you can laugh about this and you Goku can run away form what you deserve you both can go find a place to go for a while." "What!" Both Vegeta and Goku said in unison. And with that Bulma pushed Vegeta outside next to Goku and slammed the door in both of their faces.  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed the remade chapter one! 


	2. Chapter 2 Should I stay or Shall I go

A/N- Oh how I wish I owned my fav shows, but I don't. ~Sighs~ Anyways here's the next chapter! And sorry I took so long to update.  
  
Passtime: Chappie 2: Should I stay or shall I go?  
  
"Oh great thanks a lot lamebrain now where are we going to go?" "I got an idea." "No way Kakarot." "Oh come on I didn't even say yet." "If it starts with a "B" and in with a "T" no." "Party pooper" Goku said childishly. "You know what Kakarot you need to start acting your age. You embarrass all sayians with your childish antics." Whatcha' mean by that?" Asked Goku.  
"Sometimes Kakarot I swear." Vegeta mumbled. "You know Vegeta swearing is bad." "Oh yeah Kakarot then how come you do it every full moon yourself?" "Well, um." "Ah! See I prove my point. Kakarot so since you helped me get into this mess how are you going to get us out of this?" "Well, um. Ah." "Oh come on at least say you know a place we can go to?" "Sorry Vegeta. But you see. I would take you to Gohan's house considering he's my son in all but Pan is his daughter who was in that thing Bulma and Chichi are mad at us for."  
"Just think how aggravating it would be listening to three more people Vegeta." Goku reasoned. "O.k. you got a point there. What about that bold guy I hate so much?" "Well his daughter was in it too." Goku replied thoughtfully as he strained to remember if that was true. "Yeah his daughter was in it." Goku confirmed. "Gees is there anyone's daughter who wasn't in that dumb thing?" "Well actually there is one more person." Goku said.  
" No Kakarot. And before you do that childish line again let me say if you do then I'm going to physically hurt you." Goku simply rolled his eyes and said, "Oh come on what's wrong with the Look Out? I don't get along with the Namecks and that fat tub of lard up there." Vegeta replied simply. "Oh yeah I forgot about that Vegeta. Will that still leave you with my other proposal if you still interested?" Goku said slyly smiling like a fool. "Fine then." Vegeta sighed in defeat.  
" To the basketball court down town!" Goku cheered merrily. " Somebody kill me now." Vegeta said as he took off after Goku. So off Goku and Vegeta flew down to the basket ball court. "Ha Vegeta I bet you to the gym!" Goku bragged. Vegeta just couldn't help but shake his head for his fellow companion. Mentally Vegeta said, "Why, in the name of Vegeta, me?' As Vegeta and Goku entered the gym sounds of running feet could be heard coming from the basketball court behind the door.  
" It sounds like somebody is already playing", said Goku. Then with that Vegeta couldn't hold it any longer. He hit Goku upside his head not holding back any of his saiyan strength sending Goku flying through the court doors. Then like a whip flash Goku reappeared and said, "What was that for?" "You're getting on my nerve that's why." Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Meanie!" "KAKAROT STOP IT WITH YOUR DUMB REMARKS!" Vegeta shouted getting feed up with Goku more and more by the second. "Hey is anyone out there?" Came a familiar female voice. Then Evoney's head poked out of the door and Vegeta and Goku stopped arguing and said in complete unison "EVONEY?!" "Hey is that you guys out here making all that noise?" Then Vegeta responded to break the silence that followed.  
" And what is it to you?" "Well I'm just curious that's all." "Well you know what they say about curiosity it's what kills the cat." Goku joked. 'Why then can't it be the one who kills idiots too?' Said Vegeta in his thoughts. "Well if you guys don't mind a got 50 more laps I got to run around this whole gym until I have to go home." Evoney said as she prepared to return to her running. "Wait just a minute did you just say 50 more laps?" asked Goku.  
Then Vegeta asked, "Did you say until you go home?" "Yes and yes." Evoney answered. Then Vegeta was thinking in his head. 'Wait a minute we know her ad she has a place we could stay.' Then momentarily after the silence Goku then asked Evoney,"Hey Evoney could we, if it's possible, stay one night over at your place."  
Goku asked sweetly. "Why you ask Goku?" "Well it's just because we're having a little family issues and we need a place to stay to possibly live." "Well I'm sorry you guys. I would if I could ,but I can't because I have a boyfriend and we share the same home. And you can guess where that would lead to since you all are married in all." "I do, but I don't know about Kakarot." Said Vegeta.  
"I'm so sorry. But may I make a suggestion that you guys get a hotel or motel. I mean Vegeta you're a pretty rich guy you could get yourselves a nice place to stay you know? With as much money you guys spend at the diner I'm surprised you didn't buy out the restaurant out or something. Well, gotta go guys." Then Evoney turned around and began to return to her running. "Well Vegeta what will it be? Court or Hotel?" "There's no way in hell I want to go to a hotel, but I don't want to stay here either." Vegeta honestly replied.  
  
A/N- this chapter was work in itself. Sorry about the first chapter I honestly didn't check for edits before I posted it. I mean I typed this fanfiction about when I was 11 trying to be funny and never looked back at it again. And if you give me time this story will begin to make sense somewhere down the line.  
  
ShoutOut! List  
  
I would like to shout out to...  
  
StrawB-32123 (Sorry for confusing you last chapter I didn't mean it really. And for the record I don't delete reviews. Thanks for your honesty.  
  
I would like to thank all that reviewed. Hopefully this list will get longer with time and I will fix chapter one and repost it. Until then the confusing one will have to stay.  
Remember if you want to be in the shout out list all you have to do is review me a comment (good or bad) or question and I'll answer it here or you can email me. Though I prefer you review. Much faster on my part.  
Well thank you for baring with me and I hope you make it to my favorite chapter witch should be coming soon. Please review and I'll update! Peace ~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~ 


	3. Chapter 3 The Clerk From

A/N- Hey if you made it this far in the story than I bow down before you because this is my first humor fic I ever made so. You're just my little lab rats to see if I'm cut out for any of this crazy stuff. Well I would praise you some more, but you got to read another chapter so quit reading this already.  
  
Passtime: Chappie 3: The Hotel clerk from...  
  
~ 35 minutes later ~  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Moonlight Hotel how can I help you?" Said an overly too cheery clerk to Vegeta and Goku. This Vegeta did not like.  
  
The woman had to be in her early 30's, she too damn happy, wearing too much make-up. I mean c'mon she had on so much it looked liked a little kid had toke a crayon and drew over her face, she was also wearing too much perfume. It made Vegeta sick to his stomach.  
  
I mean she so put much on just picture that for minute you were next to an orderly lady at church who by the way wears too much smell good perfume. I guess you can see Vegeta's situation now.  
  
He shot a glance at Goku. But Goku didn't seem to mind. In fact it was as if he really didn't notice at all how much this stupid woman was over doing every thing: Make-up, perfume, and happiness. Boy he was praying that his daughter would never turn out that way when she got older.  
  
"Well" Goku said breaking Vegeta's inner thoughts. "We would like to get a room." "Okay sir but would you two like a suite room or a regular room." "Excuse me ma'am I don't mean to sound rude but we want separate rooms." Said Vegeta in a surprisingly polite manner.  
  
"Wow Vegeta that must've taken lost of practice to speak to someone like that. And we do want separate rooms? I thought we were going to share a room." "Well obviously you guessed wrong Kakarot!" "Wait a minute Vegeta wouldn't be cheaper just to share a room?" "No Kakarot I want separate rooms. As many times I slept with you I learned time after that I just can not sleep in the same room with you let alone bed." Vegeta countered.  
  
"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt but there are two beds per room especially for couples' sir." Now with that comment anyone one who know Vegeta well enough now that he was seriously pi$$ed with that. And it would just be a matter of seconds or minutes before he exploded.  
  
Vegeta made a fist with both of hands that lad at his sides. His face was turning the darkest red with anger making grumbles to himself. "Uh, Vegeta you alright?" "Never better Kakarot." Vegeta barely manage to say between his teeth. Then Goku backed away from Vegeta, leaned over the counter, and whispered to the clerk that she had said the wrong thing.  
  
"She said the wrong thing?" Said Vegeta in an I can't help but notice angry tone. "She said the wrong thing?!" he repeated in a more angered voice. "Kakarot this overly cheery dimwit just called us gay. And before you ask Kakarot she meant lesbian guy." "But I ashore you sir that..." Vegeta interrupted her.  
  
"But sir. Lady one you just mistaken two friends yet rivals to be lesbian when for one thing I know we both don't, I repeat, do * not * get down that way. Two before you go off assuming things go get your damn facts straight. Three mind your own damn business because I know for an another fact you don't now what I mean when I'm talking to him. Four I wasn't talking to you. And last but not least five you got too much damn make up and perfume on. Now my daughter is only 13yrs old and even she knows how much make up and perfume to put on that doesn't make her look like she had a kid take a crayon and smug it all over her face or took a dip in a pool of perfume. Kami have mercy!"  
  
By the time Vegeta was threw he had sure enough had an audience around him listening to him correct, dog, and insult the young clerk. I'm talking people walking in, out, in line, bellboys, the man or women that open the doors for you that works for the place, and the most important person the manager. By the time Vegeta finished with her she was speechless and looked like she was about to cry her little eyes out.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. "What was that?" Vegeta yelled voice just a tad bet cooled. "I said I was... I was sorry!" Then she began to cry.  
  
"Oh give me a break with the water works." "Um Vegeta why don't we just leave." "Yes that would be an excellent choice." Said a voice from the crowd.  
  
Then a man appeared with a tag that read Steve manager. "I see you are unhappy sir." He said to Vegeta. "No shit sherlock." " Now sir there is no need for swearing." "I can talk any way I see fit it is not my fault if you have an employee going around assuming that any two people who want to share a room that are the same sex must be lesbians and I don't appreciate that not one little bit."  
  
"Maybe you would find it suitable to stay somewhere else than?" Said the manager. "You no what maybe I shall. It has to be a whole lot better than the shitty place called a hotel." Vegeta yelled at Goku. "Let's get the hell out of here Kakarot." Then they both turned around to leave. Once the door closed behind them people who stood and witness this amazing little dispute then said in unison, "Damn!"  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))  
  
A/N- Well I declare this chapter done! Hopefully you enjoyed! Moving on to the shout out list.  
  
Shout Out! List  
  
I would like to shout out to...  
  
StrawB-32123- ff.net (Thanx! I'm so glad you likey!)  
  
I would like to thank all who reviewed. (Witch wasn't much) Oh well. If you want to be in the shout out list all you have to do is hit the review button and send me feedback. It could be good or bad. I DON"T CARE! JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING! I also except emails to. Just click on my bio and you'll find my email address.  
  
Until next chappie BYE!!!!!!  
  
Peace~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~  
  
There will be more coming soon. Sorry it's been a real hectic lately. Well I hope you like it and if anyone flames me just give me your email or I just be nice about it and use your flames to make some smores or something. Until next time Byeyrrrr!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Losing It

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a million years, but had a really bad case of writers block.

**Passtime Chappie 4: Losing It**

Since Vegeta and Goku couldn't find a Hotel that didn't think they were 'together' or a motel that didn't have outlines of dead bodies with a leaking ceiling and vomit mattresses, they decided and agreed upon camping out under the stars.

"Damn this has to be the most fucked up day I ever had." Vegeta grumbled. He was sitting down, leaned up against a tree, arms crossed as usual. "I'd have to agree." Goku commented as he started a small fire. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I only at twice today! I never ate only twice a day in my life!" Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta's mouth dropped. Here he was talking about getting kicked out his home, well technically her home, and dealing with the idiot humans of Earth and here this dumb ass come talking about some 'I know I only ate twice' BS.

To the best of his ability Vegeta tried not to say anything. But he seriously wondered how in the hell does his mate put up with him.

**CC Household**

"No Chi I haven't seen him or Vegeta for hours." There was a pause followed by a sob from Chichi on the other line. "Oh Bulma! I need my Goku back. I'm still angry about earlier, but I wouldn't hurt him if he just came home now." Chichi whined.

"Whoa calm down Chi." "How can I::sniff:: Everytime my husband leaves it's because for training or he's off saving the world, but this time it's because I scared him off." Chichi sobbed. "I'M A BAD WIFE!!" Chichi complained.

Bulma held the phone arms length away from her ears as her friend cried off her pain. For the next hour and a half Bulma was talking sweet, reassuring words to Chichi so she could calm down. When she finally hung up with Chi she walked over to the window and looked up into the night's sky.

'Goku, Vegeta...I hope you guys are alright.' Bulma thought. Then suddenly a thought came into her head. 'Hey wait a minute! What am I worried for? I mean this is Goku and Vegeta I'm thinking about. They can survive. I mean Goku been living like Tarzan since before I meet him and only Kami knows how the fuck Vegeta managed during his youth.' Bulma thought as she rolled her eyes and turned to go up stares and take a nice warm bubble bath.

**Forrest**

'God damn woman better be lucky that sayians are natural wilderness survivors otherwise I would wring her neck right about know.' Vegeta thought bitterly as he swatted at a bug before taking off his top to bath in the icy cold river.

"Hey don't dirty up all the water. Remember we still need to drink that." Goku said from his spot by the campfire.

"Oh shut up Kakarot and keep stirring the soup already." Vegeta snapped. 'Of all the dumb idiots in all the universes you had to stick me with the damn KING of idiots.' Vegeta thought as he looked up at the sky. For a minute he was starting to think that somebody up there didn't like him.

Manly the green toads up there since he was always talking smack about them.

Vegeta quickly rinsed his body and used his energy to dry himself off. He threw back on his pants and just as he was going to take a little snooze under a tree until the food was ready Goku sent him on the fun filled adventure of getting the fish to go with the soup.

"Stupid baka thinking he can boss me around whenever the fucking hell he wants to. I'll have him know that I'm the damn Prince of Sayians around here so if there should be anyone bossing anyone around it should be me." Vegeta ranted under his breathe as he walked over to the lake a little ways deep into the forest still complaining all the way about how he just cleaned himself and now he has to get all dirty again and blah, blah, blah.

Vegeta stopped at the foot of the lake and looked into the mucky looking water. "You've got to be kidding me." Vegeta mumbled distastefully as he looked at the water. 'Stop being such a girl and go in already.' Vegeta thought to himself.

"Vegeta hurry with the fish the soups almost ready!" Goku shouted from the campsite. "Shut-up Kakarot and don't rush me!" Vegeta yelled back.

**Son House**

Chichi sat at the kitchen table drumming her fingers against the wood. She sighed as she looked at the clock. 10:15 PM. She sighed again.

Goku had never missed a meal in his LIFE that she was aware of that she cooks. And yet her she sat with leftovers sitting on the table getting colder and colder with each minute that passed her by. And each minute and hour reminded her of how she had to wait seemed centuries for her husband to come back.

'So if he leaves this time I know why.' She thought sadly. "But he better not leave damnit. I mean I cook for him, I clean for him, I give him a clean house, warm bed, delicious food to eat, fresh clothes and all my heart! Shot! I said my vows to him in front an entire kingdom I barely even knew who all lived there." Chichi said to herself as she began to cut the loaf bread she had baked that night.

Weirdly enough relief seemed to embarrass her as she cut the loaf and soon she was cutting it harder and faster to the point the sounds of chopped bread could heard a distance away.  
  
Gohan, who was coming by to visit, ran into the kitchen and grab his mother's wrist stopping her from nearly cutting her hand.

"Mom what's going on?" "Huh?" Chichi asked confused as she looked up at her eldest son confused. "Mom you're killing the bread and chop board." Gohan answered as he pointed at the thing strips of bread and thin strips of the cutting board underneath the bread.

"Oh no! I didn't know I was cutting that hard! And that was my good cutting board!" Chichi whined as she dropped the knife and stared at her mess.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- Whoa. I'd hate to be the bread or chopping board right now wouldn't you?

Shout Out List

_I would like to shout out to..._

Sonicwind123 (ff)- cool you're a judge at the mediaminer big ass fanfiction contest! I'm glad you likey.

(2x) Myhi (ff)- Hahaha. Thanks for reviewing

Thank you guys for reviewing and I hope more people will review too.

Until next time

Peace


End file.
